User blog:Csk5/The legend of Herobrine Pt. 1: Nether escape.
This is a scene from my Minecraft fanstory of Chapter 5: Nether Invasion. I'll get the just of it for now, but I'll post more on tuesday. This leads into a new Herobrine Saga. Crash, BTW, is the main character's pet Slime (an enemy in Minecraft). "The rocks beneath me quacked violently as the rock shifted. Before I knew it, me and Herobrine were falling on the loose chunk of Nether Rack into the sea of lava below. Crash hung on tightly as the splash knocked us down. I stood back up and noticed that we somehow mangaed to survive the fall from the cliff, but the earthquakes were too violent. Another chunk of rock fell down next to us, sending a wave of lava splashing into the unstable platform beneath us. Nether was coming down, and if I was going to have to die to kill Herobrine, so be it. His blank eyes gazed into mine as if trying to distract me from my main goal, and he suddenly and forcefully lashed out his fist into my face sending me back a few steps. Wiping blood from my cheek, I gripped my hammer tightly and slammed it back into him, causing him to fly across the lava sea onto the other platform. He cracked his neck back into place, still muttering in his undead tone. "Notch, otch, Not-" he cut off his sentence to avoid a stalagmite falling from above. I threw myself across the gap between so we could once again continue the fight, but even without his blade he was still strong. But this was getting nowhere. The fight had to end now, and Notch had to be saved. The platform started to speed up faster now, nearing the edge of a lavafall. Herobrine knocked me over and teleported behind me, grasping my neck and closing-off the entry of oxygen. My lungs started to burn as I tried to lunge off his grip, but he had decided. If he was going to die, he was taking me with him. The falls neared closer and despair was near. My hammer laid on the side away from me and I didn't know what to do, but then, across the canyon was a small ledge which could lead to easy safety. I was sure I was going to die, but the most unlikely thing happened: Crash, who I'd thought gotten away, bit Herobrine and tore off one of his eyes with his tiny mouth. Herobrine roared loudly in pain and shook me away. Now was the time: Herobrine was distracted, not me. I grabbed Crash, my hammer, and jumped across the large canyon, crushing into the cliff. The impact was strong and hurtful, and I quickly looked back to see a falling Herobrine screaming down into the misty lava pits below. And suddenly, after all of the battles I've had with him, he let out these words: "I WILL COME BACK ONE DAY, AND NOTCH WILL SLEEP IN UNDEATH AS I HAVE! I WILL NOT BURN IN THE FIRES OF NETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in his ghoulish, banshee voice. His one eye was filled with hatred, and soon, the mist of the lavafalls covered him, and there was one, violent scream. Herobrine, born from the Nether, returned to his womb. The brother of Notch was defeated." "But was he? That's what many had asked." "The limp body in the middle of an empty dark plain awoke. "Arise, Sir Handel Herobrine. Do not mind me, for I'm mearly a shadow. I live in this wasteland you slept in, the very place both Nether and darkness collided. You are reborn." said the figure." Category:Blog posts